


Сердце белого человека

by Kai Ender (kaiender), The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Implied Slash, Period-Typical Racism, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Один ночной разговор.





	

— Зачем ты стал белым человеком, Билли Рокс?

— Разве я белый, Урожай?

— Посмотри на себя. Ты носишь их одежду, говоришь на их языке, молишься их богу. Что осталось в тебе от твоего народа?

— Цвет кожи. И глаза. И сердце.

— Их женщины глаз с тебя не сводят. Ты им нравишься?

— А с тебя не сводят глаз мужчины. Нравишься ли им ты? Или они тебя боятся? Боятся, что ты можешь их убить.

— А разве ты не можешь? Ты стал одним из их народа. Как ты можешь убивать таких же, как ты?

— Легче, чем ты. Они меня не боятся. Они принимают меня за своего. Какое твоё любимое оружие, Урожай?

— Лук. Стрелы. Винтовка.

— Ты воин, Урожай, а я убийца. Я предпочитаю убивать ножом. Чувствовать, как он входит в тело.

— А для этого надо подойти близко.

— Очень близко. И они подпускают. Потому что я ношу их одежду и говорю на их языке.

— Тебя не боятся их мужчины. И ты нравишься их женщинам. И мужчинам тоже.

— Мне достаточно того, что я нравлюсь одному мужчине.

— И ты сохранишь его жизнь.

— Он забрал моё сердце.


End file.
